Like Keys to a Car
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: It's Rhode's birthday and naturally she likes getting presents. Noah family love. TIE HIM UP!Very slight onesided:RhodexAllen. Oneshot


Title: Like keys to a car  
Rating: K (slight cursing)  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed  
Characters and whatnot: Noah family love, slight AllenRhode

Short drabble-make-no-sense-ness-no-relevance-to-story thinger. I don't think it could be considered crack though.

It's Rhode's birthday and naturally she likes getting presents.

----

Rhode likes getting presents. Anything and everything, just the fact that something is being given to her is exciting enough. So when her birthday comes around she is especially excited to find out what the rest of the Noahs have gotten her. After all, they were something like a family, and she was something like the favorite.

So presents were a guarantee.

It's her day after all, a day devoted to her-- the center of their little Noah family. She was sure that this day would be like the day of the apocalypse, only better.

----

The twins get her an outfit.

It is one of soft fabric with buckles and ties and chains which scream FUCK-OFF-OR-I'LL-KILL-YOU. She turns it over and sure enough the message is printed in splattered ink on the front. The thing looks terribly difficult to put on and she wonders where the other pant leg went.

Rhode prefers the cuteness and simplicity of her own skirts and dresses but smiles pleasantly at the twins.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do with this?" Rhode holds up a leather whip that is also placed within the package.

Jasdebi splutters and grabs it "MINE!"

----

Approaching another room Rhode can hear loud noises from the kitchen. She takes a peek to see that Skin is demolishing the rest of -what was- a cake. There's pink frosting oozing from his mouth when he turns to her. He doesn't seem embarrassed, just a bit peeved that his sugar high was interrupted. Rhode thinks he would look even more intimidating without the spread of frosting on his face. Not that she thinks the big electric teddy bear is scary anyway.

When she turns to leave he shouts to her and pulls out a lollypop the size of her head.

"Oi, you like sweets, right?"

He looks pained as he held the sugar treat out to her and she takes it from him before he changed his mind.

She laughs and thanks him for not biting her hand off.

----

Rhode finds Tyki in the common room in his usual dark form sipping a glass of liquid tentatively. The wine is blood red in its color, Rhode is already smiling.

"Tyyyyki!" She cheers and enters with lolly in hand. He waves a hand and takes another long sip from the glass. She places her arms akimbo and looks at the other Noah expectedly.

"Maa. . ."

Tyki almost looses his composure when the girl comes into view. "W-what is that?"

_No presents?_ Rhode plops down beside Tyki, "The twins got it for me." She is wearing the tight one piece, chains, straps, and all, only she adds her own frilly skirt over the tight pants. She points a finger to his head for effect,

"Bang."

He rolls his eyes.

For a long moment she just sits there patiently, quietly, until Tyki eventually acknowledges his mistake. She placed her long legs on the table and ponders absently. The pants were riding up her butt causing her to squirm a bit, and she wondered if the extreme wedgie from the pants contributed to the twin's I'll-kill-you attitude.

No matter how she tried she didn't understand the pleasures of bondage -although she did enjoy the sight of blood-, she felt trapped in the damn outfit.

"I suppose you want a present from me, huh." Tyki finally said.

She resisted from saying something like 'duh'.

"No shit." She was feeling more like the twins already.

"If that's how you're gonna be then maybe I won't give this to you. Use it to buy myself something." He dangled a small bag wrapped in a ribbon in front of her. _Hmmm_

----

When the Earl finally arrived he found Tyki sitting on the floor looking vaguely disinterested in the situation he was in. Rhode was sitting on the couch behind him with legs around his neck; she was tying his hair in a crimson bow.

"Such cute children."

Rhode immediately jumped over to the Earl with enthusiasm (promptly stepping on Tyki in the process). "Okaeri!" She beamed, wondering what the Earl had brought her. She told the Earl how Tyki gave her the silver of some dead exorcist and how he said that the Earl was also sharing the present.

"True." The Duke exclaimed and looked up to the child sitting on his shoulder with the bag and candy in hand. He faintly wondered why his beloved Rhode was dressed in the manner of a Lolita dominatrix.

Rhode on the other hand felt cheated. She decided she would have to go on another expedition with Lero. Maybe somewhere it was raining, a storm of some sort; could cursed umbrellas drown?

"Take a closer look at the silver Rhode." Tyki finally said as he stood up and pulled the ribbon from his hair.

She pulled it out with the intricate pattern in the front. The back was smooth to the touch and when she rubbed her fingers over it the letters appeared: _A-l-l-e-n W-a-l-k-e-r._

Rhode smiled and turned to Tyki. " Moron why didn't you tell me this was Allen-kun's!" Then to the larger form, "Thank you Millennium Earl!" She jumped down and properly glomped the Duke.

"Wha—I don't get a thanks?" _I'm the one who got the damn thing. _

Rhode ignored Tyki and traipsed around the large Earl who seemed to be holding something in his hand. "Mmmm? Wha--"

The Earl with a bigger grin than usual made a hand single to which a group of Akuma dragged in a box wrapped black and silver. With wide eyes she unwrapped the box to find the boy of her admiration sealed within the glass, tethered in red ribbon and mouthing profanities. Rhode nearly died of squee and excitement.

Tyki looked curiously at the Earl feeling a bit out done. 'Split the present' the Earl had said; equal the credit and less time to get it. Then why did it seem like Tyki had only bought the keys and the Earl had bought the car?

Rhode didn't care either way; she only exclaimed how it was her best birthday ever. She loved getting presents and as far as she was concerned the exorcist called Allen Walker was the best type of 'doll' a girl could get.

The Earl looked as pleased as ever.

"You owe me a new pair of gloves." Tyki muttered.

----

I don't know when Rhode's birthday is really, I just was vaguely inspired. . .Weirdness, its how I cope from the (horrible) anime and length in between manga chappies. So tired.

-CI


End file.
